


Unvoiced Pleas

by UisceOneLove



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - still has powers, Canon Disabled Character, Dark!Charles, Helpless Erik, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: Erik doesn't want to be here. He wasn't meant to be a doll.He should have known better than to cross paths with a telepath.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Unvoiced Pleas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Control Freak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331171) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



> I'll put a warning here for the fact that all the intimate touches/kissing/etc. isn't consensual on Erik's side.
> 
> I was inspired to do this years ago but finally got around to writing it. There was a lot more I wanted to do with it but I kinda chickened out? Maybe I'll do more later on. Who knows?

Erik originally thought it was hell when he had to watch, helpless, as a sadistic man took away his mother all in the name of science and evolution. 

He had fought to bring her justice. He fought to find a way to move on.

He had made a life with himself in New York City with an apartment, work, and friends that were able to handle his moods when the anger got the best of him again.

How could he have allowed himself to be trapped once again at someone else's mercy?

"I told you the magenta brings out your eyes," Charles tutted as his nimble fingers slid the tie around Erik's neck into a knot. "This is why you need to listen to me. I always know best."

Eric's mouth pulled into a smile. He hated himself for it. 

He hated Charles for it even more.

"I'm sorry, leibling," Erik's mouth replied.

Charles chuckled, and once satisfied with the tie's shape, he set his hands against Erik's chest. The taller man pressed into the touch, his head already beginning to tilt its way down. 

"You know how to properly apologize," Charles replied. "Kiss me, Erik."

Another piece of Erik died inside as his hands slid into Charles' soft chestnut hair and the small of his back to bring the man even closer. Their lips met, chaste only for a moment before Charles's command whispered into his mind.

_Harder._

Erik's grip tightened on the telepath, eliciting a groan from the younger man as it caused his hair to tug. His tongue swept into Charles' mouth, staking a claim that Erik didn't actually want. 

No one walks away from a telepath unless they're allowed to.

_We will have to pick this up later, love. I don't want us to miss our reservation._

Erik's arms fell at the wayside as Charles pulled back, his grin on full display.

"We wouldn't want to miss out on our special night, would we?" Charles added.

"Never," Erik replied. Six months of hell. How could he ever forget that anniversary? It's not like Charles would be the one to let him. 

If only that was an option.

"Who knows," Charles went on, gripping Erik's tie and dropping his voice into a purr, "there might be room for some fun with this when we get back. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

The disgust Erik had didn't get a chance to shine. Instead, he was bringing Charles in for another kiss, sealing the offer and its place. 

Charles took his hand and pulled Erik off the bed. Erik's hands curled around the handles of the telepath's wheelchair and pushed him out of the bedroom. Not for the first time, Erik glanced at the sliding doors to their balcony and wished he could have the opportunity to jump. 

No one was coming to save him. There wasn't a chance for him to do it himself. 

But when it did? Erik was taking Charles down.


End file.
